


Fallen

by threepartsofme



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Ratings may change, The hyungs are the maknaes and the maknaes are the hyungs, bestfriend Honggu, fallen angel AU, more characters/tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepartsofme/pseuds/threepartsofme
Summary: Banished from Heaven and stripped from everything he loves, Hongseok wanders through Earth alone. But things seem to take an uphill turn when he chances upon a certain man named Hyunggu.|| Mild swearing and violence ||





	

**HONGSEOK** steps onto the platform, a hexagon-shaped alabaster structure with an ancient language engraved in it's pearly marble surface lining the edges, speaking of a lore - something about the Great War; angels who defied God banished from the Heavens. It glows with a mystical light that adds to the solemn ambiance.

He remembers tales told by the elders, stories of the  _Fallen_  passed around so no brethren would stray from the light as they did. How those angels wilt, and are left to die, by both the humans and the Council.

He caresses his wings, smoothing out the pristine feathers. It was the last time he'll ever have it. Gone when he wakes up as if it were never there at all. He wonders if he'll even remember his time here. The lush landscapes and sceneries, the calm breeze that was perfect in every way. The blue sky, never a single storm.

"Be careful down there, alright?" He can recognize that voice from a mile away.

Changgu. Friends since before they were fully-fledged angels. Like brothers, some would call them. Inseparable. That would soon change, however. Changgu can't follow him down there and Hongseok can't stay. 

"Yeah," Hongseok says, running a hand through his hair - a habit he had picked up from him. "Watch her for me."

"You have my wishes," Changgu simply bows.

And with that, the engravings glow brightly and he falls through the sky.

Fallen angels don't survive very long. Once the Council abandons you, they don't give two hoots what happens. You don't get a house, you don't get money, you don't even get to know the language. Heck, sometimes, you're not even dropped into a country. They'd leave you in the wilderness to rot for all they care. Because that's what happens to criminals. 

He closes his eyes as his whole life flashes before him. His memories, his friends, family. He's lost everything that meant to him.

_Still-_

It was all worth it.

\- - -

He wakes up somewhere claustrophobic. A mouse scurries away as he reaches to ease the poundings in his forehead. His eyes dart around, trying to register his surroundings, fingers crossed behind his back that it isn't a lion's den or a cave. It wasn't, fortunately, and he stands up and brushes the dust from his pants that were a stark white in contrast to the gloomy grey vibes of- wherever he is.

He almost chokes on the air when he tries to breathe. It was definitely much much thinner here compared to up there. His lungs are going to have to get used to this and he's going to have a hell of a life down here, however long he'll survive anyways.

It's also a lot noisier. Voices ring in his ear, chatterings in some foreign language he'll have (and is dreading) to learn from every direction and he's at least 99% sure he's alone in this tight premises, unless humans are actually invisible to his angel eyes and he's actually swarmed by them.

Another sound almost deafens him. Something like a roar except lower and rougher and a million times more annoying echoes from few meters away where the area opened up to somewhere more colourful and brighter, and he swears he saw a _human_ pass by. _At least I know they're not invisible._

Covering his ears, he follows the light.

 _A bit too late for that_ , he thinks sheepishly to cheer himself up a little because Changgu isn't here to do that for him with his dumb oval smile and infectious laugh and- Fuck. He misses him so much. It's only been a few minutes (or something. How does time work here exactly?) but he already misses the hell out of him. And Yan An. Let's not forget that dweeb. Yan An-gel? More like Yan Sat-An. You don't want to get on his bad side. He'll ruin you to pieces and bury you in the ground all the while wearing that cheeky smile of his. Hongseok doesn't know how he gets away with it. Must be his innocent aura. And yet, despite his evil undertones and angelic features, he flies like a crippled bird. If it weren't for Changgu and him, Yan An would have fallen through Heaven himself. At least they have each other to depend on. Hongseok's all alone.

\- - -

  
**CHANGGU** watches him from behind one of the broken pillars, arms clasping onto the ridges in case his heart forgets to beat and his legs give out which is most likely what's going to happen because _Hongseok is banished. He's a Fallen._

_Curse Yan An for having Council duties._

It's a hard pill to swallow especially when said brethren has been your friend ever since _forever_ and poof, you can never contact him again for the rest of your holy life. A small part of him screams to run to Hongseok and get sent down to Earth with him. Hongseok will definitely be mad about it and babble something like _I deserved this_ which Changgu will retort with _It's a bit too late to be acting righteous, eh?_ or maybe not, that'll be adding salt to the wound and Hongseok already had enough. But hey, at least they'll be together.

His common sense gets to him before he could follow through.

He has a life here, people to take care of, duties to fulfill. This was - and it hurts to say it - Hongseok's problem. And Changgu has no say or right to butt in his nosy ass and interfere or help.

All he can do is watch his last few moments in Eden and it pains him. He looks so lost and Changgu guesses in a way he is. If he weren't, he wouldn't be standing there about to be transported down to that - no offense - chaotic mid-way-to-Hell world. If only his friend hadn't done such an idiotic thing, if only he had been a bit smarter. Hadn't done such a drastic thing then maybe he would've only lost his wings and not risk his whole life.

"Be careful down there, alright?" Changgu says and that was the most he can do. To pray for his safety.

"Yeah," Hongseok replies, voice a little raspy. He's going to miss that so _so_ much. "Watch her for me."

Changgu flinches. Of course he'd say that. Of course that'll be his last wish and not _take care_ or _I'm going to miss you_ and it hurts but he can't stay angry at him. He can never. Hongseok always had this cutesy charm one would find in baby animals that made him so forgivable no matter how badly he screws up.

"You have my wishes." He simply bows, an arm slung across his hip, the other behind his back.

The ground shakes violently, a flock of birds from a nearby tree flying away at the sign of danger.

And then a blinding light.

And then he's gone.

\- - -

 **HONGSEOK** screams and shuts his eyes when a burning sensation sizzles in his eyeballs.

_The light fucking stings._

He backpedals desperately back into the comfort of the darkness of- he still doesn't know where he is. (Whatever, he'll figure it out soon enough.)

 _What a demon-y thing to do,_ he grumbles, rubbing his sore eyes. And it really was. Demons are afraid of light, not angels. Former angels? He's not sure.

 _Not the first time though_ , he chuckles to himself sadly, regretting it almost instantaneously as a wave of somber washes over him. Dark humour was never his thing.

He looks across the street and spots his reflection in a window. It was only then that it came to him that he was missing a limb or two on his back. He claws at his back, lifting up his shirt in the process, dropping the white piece of fabric on the ground (bad decision. This place is extremely dirty), and twists his body to the best he can. And yet, he could only see a small glimpse. He tries to move _it_ to stretch outward like when he does when preparing to take flight; then infront like when Changgu does something absolutely cringey and he uses his wings to cover his eyes because his arms are for folding over his chest so Changgu can tell how disappointed he is, but how can he move _it_ when said _it_ doesn't exist? He knows well his wings are gone. Thought he accepted that fact at the altar but apparently not.

He regrets every single time he wished his wings away. Whenever they were such a bother and an extra weight on his back. Whenever they get caught at doors and a few feathers get plucked off. When he has to wash them daily. When they get stuck in food, trees and practically anything or get wet which meant he couldn't fly and they puff up like a puffer fish. Or when Changgu uses it as a torture mechanism. ( _curse ticklish wings.)_

Those are all better than no wings at all.

He's in the midst of mourning when he notices a black tendril on his back just teetering where his line of sight ends. Grabbing his shirt from the ground, he sprints outside. (This time his eyes didn't burn.)

He tries to run to the window, only for a much louder and shriller sound (reminiscent of a trumpet) to ring through the air, causing him to jump back. His back meets something hard and turning around, he finds out that it was glass. He squints his eye. There was an illustration twisting and turning along the sinews and dips of his tan skin. Before he could study it further, he notices pairs of eyes staring at him from every direction. Heat rises to his cheeks as he quickly pulls his shirt back on and bows in apology. The people tsked and shook their head at him, leaning over to gossip and all he can think of was back at the Council room when he was being judged for his misdeeds. Angels of much higher status sitting around the circular room as he stood in the middle pleading and begging to the Ministers. The shame he felt was unbearable, standing there. He felt so small, hopeless. But what hurt the most were his parents sitting at the side, his mother bawling her eyes out and his father having this stone-cold look that was unreadable and- _I'm so sorry please forgive me._

His chest tightens and he runs back into the alley and continues until he reaches the other end. That sound came again and he stumbles to the ground, knees close to his chest, head tucked in the gap between his torso and thighs, eyes shut tightly, lungs gasping for air and hands clasped over his ears. He trembles as the sound came again and again and again like a broken record teasing him, mocking him.

_This is what you get._

\---

When **Yan An** comes home, he finds a slumped figure on his table, arms sprawled out haphazardly, fingers loosely wrapped around a half-empty glass of a red liquid. He drops his carrier bag on the floor and hurries to Changgu's side, shaking his shoulders violently, the latter's head bobbing with it.

He looks horrible. Absolutely horrible. There's a trail of saliva down his lips and his hair's dishelved, a good lock sticking right up.

Changgu stutters to awakeness, eyes fluttering open with the grace of a newborn deer, and greets Yan An with a guilty smile.

"Yan An~" he opens his arms for a hug but the angel quickly deflects it. Betrayal flashes through his face,  but it quickly dissipates back into a sly smirk. "Wine is great!" he cheers, grabbing the glass off the table and waving it in the air, "I can't believe you high-class angels drink this on a regular basis!"

"No, we don't." Yan An takes the glass from his hand and puts it back on the table. "More than normal angels are allowed to but not daily," he says as-matter-of-factly, snaking his arms around Changgu's feeble form and lifting him from the chair. "And you know wine is only for special occasions. You could get in trouble for this," he chides, gliding to his room, almost falling face flat on the floor when his foot hits a stray shoe, and lays the poor man gently on his bed. Changgu hums, nodding weakly as Yan An positions a pillow under his head. Changgu scowls at the sudden change and removes it and snuggles with it instead. Yan An just shakes his head and sits on the floor, his back to the bed.

Then it goes silent for a moment, the eerie something-is-wrong kind of silent. And something _is_ wrong because Changgu never shuts up, drunk on holy wine or not. And Yan An's sure he's not asleep because his eyes are wide open as if an ancestor of his had suddenly taken over his mind and played clips of the Great War, and that his lopsided smile is MIA.

"He's gone." It was so soft Yan An almost missed it. "He left and you weren't there." Changgu brings the pillow closer to his face until his eyes were barely peeking above it.

"I had work, you know that. I'd have been there if I could," Yan An says, hanging his head, teeth sinking into his lips.

"He disappeared so quickly," Changgu's voice cracks at the end, "A beam of light and down he went."

Yan An didn't know how to answer that.

"Are angels capable of feeling this way?" Changgu cries, burying his head into the soft plush fabric, "I feel awful. Dirty. As if it's a sin to even sympathize with Hongseok... Yes he's a Fallen, yes what he did was wrong but he's also my friend. And now he's probably dead, wasting away in that filthy place and there's nothing I can do."

"Changgu..." Yan An places his hand on Changgu's arm. His lips form into a thin line as Changgu's shoulders rose and fall uncontrollably.

He could've skipped work, risked flying over to the altar for even just a few minutes to see Hongseok off but he didn't because he was... _scared_. Scared that one step out of the line and he'd end up falling through the ranks for seeing a convict, or worse, end up with the same fate.

Not only was he not there for Hongseok, but also for Changgu. He wasn't there when he broke down and went into a fit. And he feels accountable for the mess Changgu is right now because if only he had been there maybe Changgu wouldn't have broken into his house and rummaged through his wine stash. He wouldn't have found him passed out on his table intoxicated out of his mind. He wouldn't have suffered alone.

But he's here now.

\---

 **Hongseok** wanders through the concrete jungle slowly, arms hugging his waist and eyes narrowed, darting at every corner in case of something suspicious. He gets a few odd looks sometimes but he's too hungry to care, honestly. He's linked the loud sound to this colourful shiny hunk of metal that zooms at an alarming speed on a grey floor. And apparently, you're not supposed to walk on it unless there are white stripes and a green man-shaped light is on. He learnt that the hard way (AKA by almost getting run over by those metal beasts and getting yelled at by it's controller.) In his defense, the road was particularly empty when he tried crossing and some people were doing it with him.

(But okay, maybe he has a part of the fault since he tried to fly (forgot that he was 'de-winged' in the moment of panic) instead of running away like the other humans did.)

He's proud to say the noise doesn't affect him as much anymore. It makes him jump a little but not practically disable him like a few hours ago.

And he's picked up some words too, purely from observation. He believes he's learnt the basics by now. Maybe he is going to survive after all.

The landscape slowly fades into dilapidated buildings that look puny compared to the tall mighty structures the further he walks. It's not as pretty but it's quieter and that's much more important. He may have gotten used to the roars but it still hurts his ear and if he were to continue hearing it, he swears he'll go deaf before the sun goes down.

The greenery here is shameful. Nothing against what Heaven has. But then again, he never had much expectations for Earth.

His legs start to ache and he pulls himself to an alley and sits down, ignoring how stained his pants are. White pants were never a problem up there but it's only been a while and they almost blend into the sidewalk.

He glances up at the sky, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips.

"If ya'll are listening-" Hongseok takes in a deep breath. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine, I'm strong." He pulls up his sleeves and flexes his biceps jokingly. "You guys take care of yourself. Don't get into trouble." He pauses for a moment, running the thought in his head. "Don't-"

_"Looks like your bastard brother isn't here to protect you, huh?"_

Hongseok looks up, head swiveling to the direction of the voice. His brows furrow with concern. He doesn't understand it completely but he's been here long enough to know that that tone isn't very friendly. He pushes himself off the ground and follows the voice.

_"Dead end, boy. Just give us what he owes us and we'll be nice."_

He goes through a network of passageways and finds himself in a small opening, a tall metal fence lining the perimeter. There's a group of burly-looking men, all carrying a weapon of some sort, surrounding what seems to be a smaller man whose black hair was stuck together with sweat, a few beads falling down his forehead in a steady pattern and chest weaving in and out as he pants heavily.

And Hongseok's not enough of an idiot to not know what the Heavens was going on, but enough to do this:

"Hey!" he shouts, voice coming out louder than he expected. "Pick someone your own size." Hongseok's no body builder but he does have a nice set of muscles under his skin and he's more than confident that he's able to sock those brutes to Heaven's gates.

"Who's this?" One man laughs. He cracks his knuckles, taking a step forward but Hongseok's not afraid.

Instead, he just smirks, raising a brow, and that was enough to set the man's temper off.

"Get him!"

Everything's a blur after that, a mix of pain, pain and even more pain, some grunts and screams in between. He faintly remembers a group of men - three to four - charging at him at the same time and he was beating them to a pulp, he thinks, throwing punches but then there was a sharp pain in his stomach and that's all his memory could provide.

And as he lays against the dusty concrete walls, every cell in his body feeling as if they burst, something wet dripping down his face, the man approaches him, wide-eyed, bottom lip quivering and arms braced against his chest defensively. He kneels beside him, brows knitted together with something like concern.

"Who are you?" he asks slowly.

Hongseok grins.

"I'm your guardian angel."

And everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the format isn't too confusing heh. Kinhong is such an underrated ship :'(
> 
> Not a very exciting chapter since I'm just introducing the characters but the next ones (hopefully) will :D


End file.
